The Stranger
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: While out on a run Negan comes across a mystery woman in a bad way. He saves her and takes her back to the Sanctuary only to grow strangely obsessed with her the more he spends time with her. Rated M for the usual Negan language and eventual smut. Inspired slightly by JDMs character Max in the Resident, just a little less creepy!
1. The Stranger

**This is just an idea I have had rolling around for a while and thought I would get it out. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was on the way back from a supply run that Negan and his men came across an overturned vehicle in a ditch. Sprawled out in the middle of the road was the likely cause of the crash, a rather mangled body of a large deer. Pulling up the men got out to check for survivors, dispatching a few walkers that had started to emerge from the woods at the sound of their trucks. The car was in very bad shape and lay on its roof on the side of the road, as Negan peered in through the broken windshield he saw the sole occupant of the vehicle strewn across the front two seats of the car as though she had been tossed around in the crash.

"Christ… we live in a world full of dead fuckers, you'd think people would use a little common sense and buckle the fuck up" Negan growled. Reaching in he checked the pulse and found the young woman was still alive, although she looked to be in pretty bad shape. "Simon! Give me a hand here" he called out as he reached in and carefully grabbed the woman under her arms and Simon grabbed her legs. Together they pulled her from the wreckage, careful not to drag her body across the broken glass of the windshield and cause her any more injuries.

"Think she's gonna make it? Simon questioned, thinking by the look of her it might just be a waste of time and medical resources.

Negan thought for a moment. It seemed stupid to waste medical supplies on someone who looked half dead, he would be better of putting a knife through her skull. But something about this girl reminded him of Lucille… maybe it was her short dark hair, her full lips or her petite frame. Whatever it was he couldn't bring himself to end her life. He had to give her a chance.

"We'll find out" Negan said as he motioned for him to help carry the woman to the back of the truck where he climbed in with her and they started to head back to the Sanctuary. "Hang in there Darlin'" he whispered as he looked her over. She must have been in her late twenties, and there wasn't much to her. He wondered what a woman like her was doing out there alone, and how long she had been by herself. Once she was awake he would get his answers soon enough.

Back at the Sanctuary, the doctor did his best to patch up the new comer. Without the proper equipment it was hard to tell the full extent of her injuries, but she was definitely not in good shape and she would have a long recovery ahead of her.

"What's the verdict doc?" Negan asked as he strolled on in to the infirmary a few hours after bringing her in. "Sleeping Beauty awake yet?"

"I'm afraid not" the doctor replied. "She may just be unconscious from the nasty blow to the back of her head, or she may be in a coma, it's hard to tell for sure. Her left arm is broken, from what I can tell without an x-ray its in two places and I've done my best with a makeshift splint. She also has a few broken ribs and possibly more fractured ones. Multiple lacerations to her body which I have stitched up, the worst being to her head. I think it's best to keep her under watch around the clock. With a head injury like that there might be swelling of the brain, or bleeding. She could die and turn" the doctor informed him.

"I fucking hope not, otherwise all of this would have been a waste of everybody's time" Negan grumbled. "Keep me up to date" he ordered before he left the room.

Five days later the woman still hadn't woken from her coma. Negan had visited every day, sometimes staying for a while to sit with her, dismissing whoever was keeping watch. He would occasionally talk to her, although he felt like an idiot for doing it. It was kind of nice to talk to someone who wasn't really listening or wouldn't remember a word he said, it just felt good to get things of his chest.

The doctor had informed him that he was no longer overly concerned about her head wound, her brain didn't appear to have any swelling and the rest of her injuries were healing nicely. The breaks and fractures would take a while, but he was positive about her progress so far. He was however concerned that she wasn't awake. He had made sure to keep her fluids up with IV's but he wasn't sure how long he should keep doing it. He didn't want to use up what precious supply they had.

"Give her a couple more fucking days Doc" Negan ordered. "If she hasn't woken by then… well we'll deal with that when the time comes" Negan said, not sounding too hopeful that the woman was going to pull through.

On day seven Negan sat with her in the evening, something that had become somewhat of a routine for him. Perched in the arm chair next to her bed he read his book aloud to her. He had always liked to read, and he thought maybe it might help her pull through. Negan still wondered why he cared so much about a woman he didn't even know, but there was just something about her, she had some kind of hold over him. Probably because she reminded him so much of his dead wife. Her death had been the worst moment of his life, and although he was a right asshole to Lucille sometimes, he truly loved her. Her passing was something he had never recovered from, it was probably the reason he was an even bigger asshole now that the world had ended.

As his hazel eyes roamed over the pages and the words spilled from his lips, he swore that he saw her hand twitch out of the corner of his eye. He stopped reading for a moment and stared at her only to see nothing, so he resumed reading aloud. Until he saw it again. Placing the book down he grabbed his knife in his hand and stood next to her bed. If she was going to turn, he wanted to be the one to end her suffering.

The woman began to groan and the sound weighed heavy on his heart, he hoped that it wouldn't come to this. He knew what he had to do. Raising his knife ready to plunge it through her skull he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her still. He was thrown off when her eyes shot open, he expected to see them clouded and lifeless, but the only thing he saw was fear and panic staring back at him.

Realising she wasn't gone he stashed his knife back in its holster and yelled out for the doctor. "Take it easy Darlin'… you're safe" Negan reassured her as she desperately tried to scramble away from him, only stopping when she realised it hurt way too much to move. Negan called out to the doctor in the next room. He felt like an asshole for scaring her like that, but with the way the world was now, you could never be too sure.

The doctor came rushing in and checked her over, asking her to perform simple tasks for him so that he could assess the damage her head wound had caused. She still had complete motor function and that was a good sign, she could understand him and answer questions, settling the doctors fears that she may have had lasting brain damage.

"You must be hungry" Negan spoke. "Doc… have someone bring her some food" he ordered, and he complied without hesitation leaving Negan alone with her once more. "Do you remember what happened?" Negan asked her.

The woman looked at him, her face littered with confusion and she shook her head in response.

"We found you out on the road, your car had flipped and you were in a bad fucking way" he told her as he gestured to her injuries, and watched as she looked down, taking in the sight of all the stitches and the makeshift cast on her arm. Reaching back she clutched at the bandage around her head. "You hit your head pretty fucking bad… you should wear a seatbelt you know" Negan smiled charmingly. "Are you in pain?"

The woman nodded in response, still not trusting her mouth to speak.

"I'll have the doc get you something for that" Negan smiled.

"Wh- where am I?" she choked out, her voice raspy.

Negan handed her a bottle of water before answering "You're at the Sanctuary" he said simply.

"Sanctuary?"

"It's a safe place" he assured her.

"Who a-are you?" she asked after taking another gulp of water.

"How fucking rude of me" he grinned. "I'm Negan" he said with a charming smile as he held out his hand for her which she stared at carefully for a moment before taking it and giving it a small shake. "I run this place" he told her.

"And… who… who am I?" she asked, looking at him with a rather confused expression.

"You don't know?" he asked her a little shocked. "I was hoping you could tell me Darlin'… I can't exactly keep calling you sleeping beauty" he chuckled.

"I- I don't remember" she said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"It's ok Darlin', take it easy. It will just be the head wound. You had quite a fucking knock. It's not surprising it scrambled your fucking brains a little. I'm sure it will come back to you in time, but I will get the doc to check you again" he said.

And as if on cue the doctor came back in with a tray of food. "Doc… she doesn't remember who she is. And she needs some pain relief" Negan informed him, looking slightly concerned.

"Amnesia is not uncommon with head injuries" he replied as he placed the tray down and helped the woman to sit up so that she could eat. "What is the last thing you remember?" he questioned as he administered a small dose of morphine.

The woman wracked her brain before a deep sadness washed over her face. "Nothing… I… I don't remember anything" she told them a tear slipping down her face.

"Don't worry about it for the moment" the doctor told her. "You have only just woken up, you've been in a coma for a week. Things will improve. It will come back to you" he reassured her. "Have something to eat, you need your strength for recovery" he told her before turning to Negan. "Can we have a word sir?" he asked, nodding towards the door as if to say he didn't want to speak in front of the woman.

"Be right back Darlin'" Negan smiled before following the doctor out of the room.

"I think it would be wise to keep her in the infirmary for a few more days, just to keep an eye on her injuries and see if she remembers anything. It might be best not to expose her to the way the world is… she won't currently remember the outbreak and we don't want to overwhelm her" he suggested. "That could do a lot more harm than good".

"Whatever you think is best doc" Negan smiled as he clapped the man on the back and headed back into the room.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Jogging The Memory

**Thank you to those who took the time to leave a review on the first chapter!1 Much appreciated.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next one :)**

* * *

"How's the food?" Negan asked as he sauntered back into the infirmary, taking a seat in the arm chair he had previously occupied.

"It's good" she replied softly. "Not that I have much of a reference to what good food tastes like" she chuckled, trying to make light of her situation.

"So you really don't remember your name?" Negan asked and she shook her head in response. "Well… that makes things a little complicated doesn't it?" he laughed. "Guess I'll just have to stick to calling you Darlin' for now" he smiled charmingly and the young woman smiled a little in response before taking another bite of her sandwich. If there was one thing Negan was good at, it was being charming, and he damn well knew it too.

"So is the Sanctuary a hospital?" she questioned.

"More like a fucking community" Negan smiled. "Once you are feeling better and we can get you up out of that bed I'll give you the grand tour, but for now you have to stay put. Doctor's orders. And if I were you, I'd listen to that asshole, he knows his stuff" he told her.

The woman nodded in understanding despite Negan's use of curse words, and finished off the last of her food before placing the tray on the table beside the bed. "I didn't have a driver's license when you found me?" she asked him. In a normal world, carrying such an item would have been common practice. But with the way things were, people never bothered with that any more.

 _Shit… how do I explain this one?_ Negan thought to himself. "We didn't find anything on you, or in the car… no" he covered. "No fucking personal effects at all".

"What's with all the profanity?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry Darlin'… it's just kinda my thing. I have a filthy mouth, shit just comes out that way" he chuckled. "I don't mean to offend you".

"I'm not offended" she countered. "I kind of like it. Cursing makes you seem more honest and straightforward".

"Well Darlin'… straightforward I most certainly mother fucking am" he grinned. _So she likes my filthy mouth… I bet she would enjoy what else I can do with it too_ he thought to himself. _Christ Negan, keep it in your damned pants for once would ya. Yes she is fucking gorgeous, but you don't need to go scaring her off by coming on too strong. Keep that shit in your head where it belongs_ he scolded himself.

"So… no tv in here huh?" she smiled as she looked around the simple room.

"Afraid not sweetheart. You'll have to make do with these shitty books" he said as he gestured to the one he had been reading to her resting on the arm of the chair. "Or my oh so pleasant fucking company" he grinned.

She looked over at the book and shook her head. "That looks like a shitty romance novel" she laughed.

"I thought you chicks appreciated that crap?" Negan laughed.

"I… I guess I don't like them?" she smiled, feeling hopeful that she may have remembered a tiny sliver of herself.

"See I told you it would come back to you" Negan grinned. "Just give it some time, you'll be good as fucking new soon enough".

"So what do we do to pass the time around here?" she asked.

"Well, I could think of a few things" Negan grinned slyly. "But I don't think you're up for that" he chuckled.

"Are you hitting on me?" she questioned bluntly.

"Yep" he replied with a smug grin. "Is that a problem?" _Smooth Negan… real fucking smooth._

"Not unless you want to take advantage of a bedridden amnesia victim" she chuckled.

"I never take advantage of a woman" he told her seriously. "But I do know a pretty one when I see one" he smiled charmingly.

"You're quite the charmer aren't you?"

"Oh Darlin', you have no idea" he chuckled.

"Ok then… if fooling around is off the cards" she grinned, using his own innuendo against him. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Who said anything about fooling around?" Negan said, acting all innocent. "Get your mind out of the gutter woman!" he scolded. "I was talking about board games…. Jesus… I didn't know you were that into me!? But hell… all you gotta do is say the word Sweetheart" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah sure… board games" she laughed sarcastically. "What's that code for?"

"Sex" he said bluntly, before he laughed at the look of shock on her face. "I'm just fucking with you Darlin'" he grinned. "That was just too fucking easy. So how about it? You up for a game of scrabble?" he asked, a slight suggestive tone to his voice.

"See now I don't know whether you mean scrabble… or something else" she laughed. "And… what is scrabble?" she asked, not recognising the game.

"It's a word game Darlin'. You get letters and you make words and try to get the highest score. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you while we try and jog your memory" he smiled.

"Alright… I'm game" she smiled.

Negan grabbed the game from one of the shelves and set it up on the rolling table before moving it over her bed where she could reach. He dragged the arm chair closer as he gave her a quick explanation of the rules.

The pair played together as Negan chatted away to her, offering up small bits of information about himself, likes and dislikes to try and help jog her memory but nothing seemed to do the trick. Despite her amnesia, she was doing very well in the game and obviously her ability to read and comprehend words as well as spell them had not been compromised. She was almost kicking Negan's ass and he was quite impressed.

"You sure you're not faking this whole fucking amnesia thing?" he chuckled giving her a sideways glance. "Coz you are holding your own pretty fucking well against the master of scrabble".

"You got me…. I lied. I know _everything_ " she replied sarcastically earning a laugh from him.

"So… what am I gonna call you Darlin'? Jane Doe seems a little cliché" he laughed.

"I don't know… why don't you just pick a name for me? What do I look like to you?" she asked.

The first thing that popped into Negan's head was ' _Lucille… you look like my dead wife_ '. He shook the thought from his mind and took a moment to study her face. She had gorgeous pale skin and short dark brown hair. Her beautiful lips reminded him of that sexy chick in the movies…. Scarlett Johansson. But her eyes, they were what really got him. They were a delightful mixture of blue and green… like aquamarine, and in the right kind of light they made her look angelic. She was without a doubt a very beautiful woman, even all banged up the way she was. There was no denying he wanted to do filthy things to her, but for now that would have to wait.

"Alayna" he said after thinking for a few moments more.

"Alayna?" she questioned with a smile. "I like it… why Alayna?"

"It's Irish, it means beautiful" he grinned charmingly. "A very fitting name".

She couldn't help the blush that crept up on her cheeks at his blatant flirtation and it didn't go unnoticed by Negan. "There you go again… being all charming" she smiled.

"One of my many skills Darlin'" he grinned in response.

Alayna looked back down at her scrabble tiles and tried to focus on making another word, but her head was starting to ache and her vision was slightly blurred.

"Everything ok?" Negan asked as she clutched at the back of her head and shut her eyes tight.

"My head is killing me" she groaned.

"Doc!" Negan called out, and a few moments later the doctor came rushing in.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Can we give her anything more for the pain?" he asked, gesturing to Alayna who now lay back propped up against the pillows her expression looking distant and tired.

"Sure thing" the doctor replied and left the room, returning a short while later with a couple of pills and a glass of water. She took the pills and tossed them into her mouth before taking a huge swig of water.

"Thanks doc" she smiled as she lay back down and the doctor nodded and left again.

"How about we resume our game another time?" Negan suggested, and Alayna nodded sleepily. Rolling the table out of the way he stood at her bedside. "Do you need anything else?" he asked, an unfamiliar caring tone in his own voice. God this woman really was doing something to him.

"I'm ok" she mumbled.

"Alright Darlin', I'll leave you to rest" he said as she began to walk away. As much as he wanted to stay with her, he didn't want to come across as creepy. Although he was pretty sure he had already crossed that line in his head.

"Wait" she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you… can you stay a little while and read to me?" she asked, knowing that the request sounded rather odd. "I don't want to be alone and for some reason your voice soothes me" she whispered sleepily.

"No fucking problem" he chuckled. Maybe subconsciously she had been hearing him as he read to her in her coma.

He took a seat in the arm chair and opened up the book to the page he was on earlier and once again began to read aloud to her. After a few minutes he knew that she was out to it, but he continued to read to her for a little while longer. For some sick reason he enjoyed it.

 _Christ Negan… you're turning into a fucking pussy_ he thought to himself. Putting the book back down he stood up and looked down at her for a moment. Her sweet angelic face looked so peaceful as she slept. And something within him ached to touch her pale skin. He reached out a hand and gently brushed his fingers along her cheek.

"Sweet dreams Alayna" he whispered softly, before finally dragging himself away and leaving the room.

 _What the hell has gotten into you? It's like you're becoming fucking obsessed with this woman! You better watch yourself before you make it to full on fucking creepy stalker mode!_ He scolded himself as he made his way to his office.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	3. The New World

**Thank you to all the lovely people who have left such wonderful reviews so far. I'm glad you're liking it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Another week had passed by and Alayna was still no closer to remembering anything about her past. She had no clue what her real name was, no idea if she had any family out there, hell she couldn't even remember if she liked coffee or tea. Maybe she didn't like either of them? Maybe she was a hot chocolate kind of girl? Who knew? She sure as hell didn't.

Negan had been visiting her every day in between his usual duties of running the sanctuary. As usual he walked on in to the infirmary where he found her asleep for a change. He thought about leaving, but over the last week his little obsession with Alayna had only grown stronger and he found himself compelled to just sit in the arm chair and watch her while she slept. Of course he knew it was creepy as fuck, but he just couldn't help himself.

He stared at her silently as she began to whimper in her sleep and the sound almost broke his heart. He stood up and approached her bedside to wake her when she suddenly let out a loud scream and sat bolt upright.

"Woah Darlin'" he soothed. "It's okay… you're safe" Negan reassured her.

"I… I had the worst nightmare" she whispered between pants as she tried to catch her breath.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"You'll think I'm crazy"

"I doubt that honey… trust me. I know a bit about crazy" he smiled sweetly.

"I dreamt that an awful virus swept over the world. A lot of people died, but they didn't stay dead…" she whispered, the terror clear in her trembling voice. "It felt so real… stupid huh?" she said with a small laugh, trying to pretend like it didn't have her so shaken.

"It's not stupid Darlin'" Negan assured her. He wanted to tell her the truth, but the last thing he wanted was to freak her out completely. "Have you remembered anything new?" he asked.

"No… nothing" she sighed sadly.

 _That you know of…_ Negan thought to himself.

"When can I get out of here? Doc says I'm healing up pretty well. I really want to get out of this room. I'm tired of being stuck inside, I want to feel the sun on my skin" she told him.

"You actually remember what that feels like?" Negan asked.

"I… I don't know" she replied a little confused. "I guess I kind of do. I remember things, words, objects, feelings but I don't remember anything about myself or my life" she said sadly. "Do you believe in karma Negan?"

"Karma? Fuck no. If I believed in Karma I should be dead" he chuckled and she looked at him confused. "I make no secret about the fact that I am not a good man" Negan told her. "I've been a right asshole in my life".

"There are plenty of words I would use to describe you Negan, but I'm not sure asshole is one of them" she smiled sweetly.

"Maybe if you knew all of me you would think differently".

"So tell me"

"In time Darlin'… In time. We should focus on you for now" he told her.

"What's the point, it's never going to come back, I don't remember anything" she said, a look of defeat washing over her face and Negan couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"That's not necessarily true…" Negan said softly, taking a leap that he wasn't sure was going to pay off the way he hoped, but he had to try.

"What do you mean?"

"Your dream… Alayna…" he sighed. "It wasn't a dream, it was a memory" he told her, a very serious look plastered on his face.

"Yeah right! You're fucking with me again" she laughed, over the past week she had gotten a pretty good insight to Negans twisted and somewhat dirty sense of humour. It's something she really liked about him, she guessed she must have been a bit the same. But when Negan didn't even crack a smile her expression suddenly changed.

"Wait… you're serious?" she asked worriedly.

"Serious as a fucking heart attack Darlin'"

"But… how? Why? I… I don't understand Negan" she replied, confusion written all over her pretty face.

"It's hard to explain Darlin' and I know it's gonna be a lot to take in. How about you and I take a little walk and you can see for yourself what has become of this fucked up world"

"Umm Okay" she said as she scooted to the edge of the bed and stepped down. Negan offered up his arm like a gentleman and Alayna willingly took it. As they left the infirmary she saw the doctor give Negan a strange warning kind of look but Negan just shook his head at the man and grabbed up a rather brutal looking barbed wire covered baseball bat that had been leaning against the wall outside her door. "What's with the bat?"

"Her names Lucille, and you'll see why soon enough Darlin'" he told her as he took her through winding corridors and down some stairs until they reached a door that said exit. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm still trying to figure out if this is some kind of joke, like you're trying to see how long you can get me to fall for it" she laughed.

"I wouldn't be so cruel to you sweetheart" Negan smiled softly as he turned the handle on the door and gave her one last look and she nodded for him to open it.

Suddenly she was partially blinded by the harsh light of the sun as she stepped out onto a balcony with Negan. As she waited for her eyes to adjust a putrid smell assaulted her nostrils and she had to fight back the urge to throw up. "What the fuck is that smell?" she asked, horrified.

"The dead" Negan told her simply.

As her eyes adjusted to the light she scanned the area. There were large fences and a huge gate with a lot of men with rifles standing guard. Everywhere she looked people were armed. And then she saw them… just like in her dream, dead, rotting people outside the fence. Some were impaled on spikes and still growling and trying to move.

"Shit… you weren't fucking kidding" she said, shock plastered on her face as she tried to wrap her head around it.

"Sorry Darlin'… I was telling the fucking truth" he said sadly. "I wish to fuck I was lying".

"But… if this is the world… how will I ever know who I am? Is there anyone even looking for me? Or are they all dead?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes. She tore her arm from Negan's and wrenched the door back open, running into the corridor trying to catch her breath as overwhelming fear and panic overtook her whole body.

Negan followed quickly behind and pulled her into his arms. "It's ok Alayna… I'm sorry Darlin', I wanted to break it to you nicer, but honestly there is no fucking nice way to tell someone the world went to hell and they don't remember it" he whispered as she sobbed into his chest.

Alayna felt more helpless than ever as she clutched Negan tightly, her tears trailing down his leather jacket. "This is so fucked up" she sobbed.

"I know Darlin'" he soothed.

"I… I can't breathe… I can't think" she cried as violent sobs wracked her body.

"Relax Alayna, I got you. You're safe with me" Negan tried to reassure her as he ran a hand through her hair.

She tried hard to take deep breaths, but before she knew what was going on darkness overtook her and she passed out in Negan's arms. "Fuck" Negan cursed. "Not exactly how I wanted this to fucking go" he sighed. Picking her up in his arms he carried her towards his room. He could have taken her back to the infirmary, but his room was closer. There he could just radio for the doc to come and check her over.

He lay her carefully on his large bed and asked one of his men to send the doctor up. A few minutes later he arrived, and Negan explained to him what had happened. He checked her pulse and her breathing and everything was fine.

"I suspect it was just the shock and maybe some exhaustion. Her body has been fighting pretty hard to heal itself and her mind has probably been doing the same trying to remember her past. She will come back around soon enough" the doctor reassured him before he turned to leave.

"Fuck…. Fucking mother fucker!" Negan growled as he slumped down in the armchair in the corner. He knew that revealing the truth to her would be hard to take but he didn't expect it to be this difficult on her. All he knew was that he couldn't stand keeping it from her any more. She had a right to know. And the longer he kept that secret the more he risked her hating him for it in the end. As he leaned back with his head in his hand and Lucille at his side he watched her as she slept.

 _God damn it woman… what the fuck are you doing to me? Why do I care so much? And why do you have to be so god damned beautiful!?_ He thought to himself. _Jesus Christ… the things I would do to you_ he imagined as his eyes roamed over her sleeping form like some kind of pervert. Of course he would never take advantage of a woman, especially not one in her state. But god damn he wanted her so bad. His obsession was growing stronger by the day, the need to be in her presence was overwhelming and it made him feel like a fucking stalker, but he couldn't help himself. _So fucking inappropriate_ he growled in his mind as he looked down at the large bulge beneath his pants. _Here she is, passed out and vulnerable and you're thinking about all the dirty things you want to do to her… you sick fuck_ he scolded himself.

His fingers itched so badly with the desire to touch her pale skin, his lips tingled at the thought of kissing her. Whatever this was he had it fucking bad. Getting up out of the chair he willed himself not to move towards her, instead opting to shut himself in the bathroom away from her. Just seeing her, being in her presence was too much for his senses, he had to remove himself from the temptation. Locking the door behind him he stripped down and turned on the shower.

As the warm water washed over his body he grasped his hard member and began pumping it with long purposeful strokes as he thought about her. He knew it was wrong, and he knew it was perverted but he needed a release. After a few short minutes he came hard with her name a quiet growl passing his lips.

 _Fucking hell Negan… you god damned pervert_ he thought as he sighed. He washed himself off, shut off the water and put his clothes back on. With one final look in the mirror he headed for the door, hoping that he could keep his obsession under control once more. Emerging from the bathroom he saw that Alayna was still out to it. As much as he knew the proximity would send his senses into overdrive he wanted to be near her, the need was overwhelming. So quietly he climbed into the bed next to her, leaving plenty of space in between and making sure to keep his hands to himself. Negan lay there on his side, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed slowly in and out until he himself fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please drop me a review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	4. Not So Harmless Flirtation

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story! I appreciate your feedback. I'm not sure how long I will make this story, I'm trying not to dive too deep into a huge fanfic with baby number two on the way lol!**

* * *

When Alayna woke a few hours later she was alarmed at first with her unfamiliar surroundings, but as she turned to her side she saw Negan asleep next to her. _This must be Negan'_ s _room_ she thought to herself, but she couldn't remember how she had got there. She took the opportunity to study his face a little more while he was sleeping. Whenever she had tried to steal a glance at him she often found him already watching her. At first she wasn't sure whether she should be creeped out by it or flattered, eventually she had settled on flattered. Although he came across as cocky and arrogant, she had also seen a caring side to him in the past couple of weeks that she had been at the sanctuary. Of course the fact that the man was practically the definition of charming certainly helped make his lingering looks a lot less creepy.

Now that she had a moment to really study him she found he was rather handsome. She had always thought he wasn't at all bad to look at, especially when he smiled showing off his dimples, but something about seeing him this way, his guard down and vulnerable… just made him even more attractive. Everything from his slicked back hair to his salt and pepper beard that graced his beautiful jawline made him look ruggedly handsome. _Alright girl… take it easy before you get all excited!_

She wasn't sure if she should wake him, but her stomach was growling and she was starving. Judging by the light coming through his window it was still day time outside and she wondered if she had been out so long she had missed lunch. Did the doctor even know where she was? Of course he did, Negan would have made sure of that.

Taking a chance she nudged his shoulder lightly with her hand and was a little surprised when his eyes sprung quickly open. He clearly wasn't a deep sleeper and he was always on high alert, she couldn't blame him with the way the world was now. His look softened as his eyes focused on her. "Hey Sleeping Beauty… you're awake. You gave me one hell of a fucking scare!" Negan chuckled.

"Yeah… I'm sorry I kinda freaked out on you"

"Don't worry about it. It was a fucking shit load to take in. I can only imagine how it must feel to suddenly wake up one day to find the world had gone to shit long ago and you can't even remember it fucking happening" he told her.

"Is this your room?" she questioned, wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

"Why yes it is" he smirked. "Pretty fucking sweet isn't it".

"Not too bad" she smiled. "You know… I had a feeling you wanted to get me into bed, but this is not quite how I imagined it would go" she giggled.

"You're a cheeky little thing" he grinned. "Trust me Darlin', if I were 'getting you into bed', it certainly wouldn't be like this" he laughed making her blush. "There would be far less clothing involved and I would be making you feel better than any man ever has" he smiled cockily, unable to help himself.

"Well… jokes on you because I don't remember ever being with any other men" she laughed.

"But you've been thinking about me right… 'imagining' things?" he grinned using her own words against her. Her face instantly turned a bright shade of red when she realised what she had let slip. "Don't be shy Darlin'" he laughed. "I'm one hell of a catch". The way Negan was flirting with her had Alayna all flustered and she had no idea how to even respond to him.

"Relax Sweetheart" he smiled. "I'm just fucking with you" he grinned and he couldn't help but notice the slight look of disappointment on her face. "Oh don't worry… I'm not joking about being into you" he smiled cockily, as if he was reading her mind. "I most certainly am… but I am also a perfect fucking gentleman" he smiled charmingly making her giggle in response.

Looking at his watch her saw it was almost three in the afternoon. "Well I'll be damned, we've just about slept the whole damn day away. I guess I needed the rest" he smiled. "Hungry?"

"Starving" she replied.

"Good. I'll have someone bring up some food" he said as he got up to grab his radio.

"Bathroom?" she asked as she pointed to various doors around the room.

"On your right Darlin'" he said as he pointed to the far door and Alayna went to freshen up before food arrived.

 _Jesus woman… you're letting him get under your skin. What is wrong with you? Well for starters there is plenty wrong with me… I don't know who the hell I am! An attractive man in flirting with me what the fuck am I supposed to do? It's not like I have any sort of reference to go off_ she thought to herself as she splashed some water on her face. _You barely know the man, just keep it in your pants. Oh come on… let's be real here, I barely know myself. In fact I know him better than I know myself so why shouldn't I flirt with him a little. It is after all the end of the world, it's not like I have anything to lose s_ he reminded herself as she took a look in the mirror and straightened out her clothes and flattened down her bed hair before joining Negan back in the room after ending her little internal debate.

"Everything okay?" Negan asked as she re-emerged.

"Yeah, everything's fine" she smiled in response.

Just then there was a knock at the door and a man arrived with a tray of food which he set down on the small table in the corner and left the room without so much as a peep. She wondered what it was about Negan that had people so intimidated. They almost seemed scared of him. He had once said to her that he wasn't a good man, but she was yet to see a side of him she didn't like. Of course she was slightly intimidated by the man… but more in a sexual kind of way. He was far too charming and attractive and knew just how to get under her skin. He had a sexy kind of confidence about him that just made a girl weak at the knees.

"Take a seat" he smiled as he pulled out one of the chairs for her, sitting down on the other opposite her. Handing her one of the plates, he placed the other in front of himself before setting the tray down on the floor leaning up against the table leg.

As they ate together in silence Alayna decided to question Negan about his role as the leader of the Sanctuary. "So how did you become leader of this place?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest. When it all started out, killing walkers was just something I found I was fucking good at. So naturally people started to follow me because I could offer them protection. As time went on the world got a whole lot fucking scarier, but by then we had started up the Sanctuary and we kept our people safe" he told her.

"Scarier how?"

"Let's just say it's not just the dead you have to worry about now Darlin'… the living, they can be just as bad" Negan told her.

"You've had to kill people?" she questioned.

"Yes" he replied honestly. "Does that bother you?"

"I don't really know to be honest. I mean it doesn't feel right, but I can't remember anything so I don't know how bad it is out there. For all I know I've killed people. But you seem like the kind of man that would do whatever was necessary to protect people, you don't come across as a murderer" she told him.

"Good to know Darlin'"

"So is that why people around here are so scared or intimidated by you?"

"I guess so. I have a certain set of rules for this place, and if anyone breaks those rules, well they have to pay for that. Sometimes in very unpleasant ways. But rules are what keep this place safe, we have them for a reason" he told her. "Do I scare or intimidate _you_ Alayna?" he asked seriously.

"Scare… no. Intimidate… yeah kinda" she confessed and she couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little hurt by her comment.

"Why would you be intimidated by me?" he asked, a little offended. "Have I ever done anything to make you feel that way? Because I can fucking assure you that was not my intention".

"I don't mean it in the way that you think I mean it" she told him, hoping that he would catch on so she didn't have to embarrass herself by just coming out and saying it.

"Well I don't see any other way you could be- Ohhhh" he exclaimed as he stopped mid sentence, finally understanding what she meant as a huge smug grin spread across his face.

"Don't let it go to your head now" she laughed.

"Oh it's going to my head alright" he grinned, and by the look on her face she picked up on his double meaning and he noticed the way her eyes flicked down to his crotch before quickly returning to his face, the blush on her cheeks turning a brighter shade of red. "I saw that…" he smiled.

"Saw what?" she asked, acting all innocent.

"I saw the way your eyes looked down… you trying to sneak a peek at my package Sweetheart?" he chuckled, making her blush even harder. "Don't be shy Darlin'… I don't bite, unless you fucking want me to of course" he grinned. He knew that he was affecting her, the blush on her face was evidence enough, he could see it slowly creeping down her neck as she got more and more flustered with every word that he said. A burning desire within him wanted to chase those red marks down her skin with his tongue. He longed to strip her of her clothes and see just how far down her blush could go.

"You really know how to make a woman nervous" she giggled shyly.

"You don't have to be nervous with me Darlin'… I told you, I'm a gentleman. I would never do anything you didn't want… but on the other hand, all you have to do is say the word and I can give you exactly what you want" he grinned cockily, enjoying the way her eyes darkened with lust. He knew that she wanted him, and he was making it very clear just how much he wanted her. Negan would play this game for as long as he needed if it meant he would get even the smallest taste of her. His body craved her so badly, it took all his self-control not to just lunge for her and capture her lips with his own. But what he didn't expect was what Alayna did next.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts... stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Charm Gets You Everywhere

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I had fun writing it.**

 **WARNING! Smut.**

* * *

Getting up out of her chair she slowly walked around the table, running her fingers over the smooth surface before she reached him. His fingers itched with an almost uncontrollable desire to reach out for her, but he wanted her to come to him. He wanted her to surrender herself to him, in every way possible. Negan liked nothing more than to be in control, but he also liked to have woman so hooked on him that they would give themselves to him completely and willingly. Looking up at her from his chair he watched as she placed her hands on his broad shoulders, her leg swinging over him as she straddled his lap. Instinct took over and his hands went to her hips, steadying her upon him.

The way his hazel eyes pierced into her soul had shivers running up her spine. The feel of his hands grasping at her hips awakened a slow burning fire between her legs. Her body cried out for him, wanting to feel more, wanting to feel everything. She licked her lips at the thought of kissing him and she noticed the way his eyes flickered down, watching as her tongue ran over the soft pink flesh. Slowly she moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest where she could feel the rapid thumping of his heart beneath her hands. Clutching at the fabric she pulled him closer as she took charge, her lips pressing against his for a slow and purposeful kiss. As she pulled back she grasped his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it gently before releasing him with a shy smile.

"Fuck me…" Negan growled, a little shocked by how bold she was being. He knew that he was getting her excited, but he didn't realise just how much what he said had affected her.

"A little forward don't you think?" she laughed at his choice of words.

"You're such a god damned tease Alayna" he smiled. "If only you knew the things I want to do to you…"

"How about you show me?" she suggested wondering if she was always this bold, and he gave her a look that said 'are you serious'? Once again she pressed her lips to his, kissing him with a burning desire and this time it was as though she had ignited the spark within him and the fire for her raged as he claimed her mouth. His tongue was dominant as it searched out her own. His kiss was not forceful but commanding, all the while remaining passionate. She could feel just how much he wanted her by the way he kissed her so desperately, like his life depended on it and she wondered for a brief moment how long he had felt this way. But the thought was swept from her mind as he stood up, lifting her with him and he carried her over to the bed.

Negan sat on the edge of the soft mattress with her still straddling him and he reached down to the hem of her shirt, swiftly removing it from her body and tossing it aside, careful of her still healing injuries. He leaned back to take in the sight of her almost naked chest, enjoying the way her breasts peeked out of the top of her black bra. Reaching around behind her back Alayna undid the clasp and tossed the garment to the floor, revealing her breasts to him.

"Oh good fucking lord" Negan groaned, his erection becoming almost painfully hard beneath the confines of his jeans. "You have the most beautiful tits I have ever fucking seen in my life" he told her as he took them in his hands, kneading the soft pale flesh as he claimed her lips once again. He trailed hot wet kisses across her jawbone and down her neck and she leaned back to grant him better access, his mouth making her feel a pleasure she didn't even know was possible. He moved his arms behind her to hold her steady and he brought his lips down upon one of her perky pink nipples. She squirmed with pleasure beneath him as he lavished the sensitive bud with his tongue before he moved his attention to the other side, paying her other breast just as much attention.

"Shit Negan!" she gasped as her breathing and heart rate quickened. Reaching down she grasped at his white shirt, quickly pulling it up over his head and throwing it behind her. Her hands immediately went to his chest, her fingers running through the dark hair as her eyes took in the sight of his toned muscles and the tattoos that graced his skin. For a man who was a little older, he was in very good shape and the sight of him bare chested had the fire between her legs burning even hotter than before.

Lifting her up he climbed onto the bed where he placed her down, kissing a trail down her body until he reached the top of her pants. Looking back up at her he gave her a wicked grin as he popped the button on her jeans, following up by pulling the zipper down. She held eye contact with him as he slowly and torturously slid the fabric down her slender legs before discarding the jeans on the floor. He kissed his way back up her legs, paying special attention to the sensitive milky flesh of her inner thighs, enjoying the way she writhed with pleasure.

He made short work of removing his own pants, climbing off the bed to do so and he watched as her eyes darkened with desire at the sight of the impressive bulge beneath his briefs. "Like what you see Darlin'?" he grinned cockily as he climbed back on the bed, and she beckoned him to come closer as she sat up on her knees, left in only her panties.

Negan crawled closer until he was mere inches away from her, his tall form towering over her as he grasped her face between his hands a kissed her hard until they were both out of breath. Her hands slid down his chest until she reached the waistband of his briefs and she wasted no time in dipping her hand beneath the fabric and grasping his hard cock. Negan let out a hiss in response to the contact and groaned when she began to lightly stroke him.

"Fuck Darlin'… looks like I'm not the only one who wants this fucking badly" he grinned. She just smiled shyly in reply as she slid her hands around behind and gripped his ass firmly before slipping his briefs down his legs, releasing his massive hard on. He helped her remove them completely before he did the same with her own.

There she lay before him, naked and willing and he felt as though everything he ever wanted was right there for the taking. No longer would he have to obsess over her, touching himself when he was alone, the mere thought of her getting him off better than anything ever had. Now he could have the real thing. Now she was giving herself to him.

"You sure about this Darlin'? Because once I have you, you are fucking mine" he growled as he lavished her neck with kisses.

"I want it… I want to be yours" she moaned in response.

"Fuck baby… you have no idea how much hearing those words makes my dick even harder" he grinned.

Alayna reached between them and grasped his member in her hand, pumping him a few times. "I can feel just how hard you are" she smiled. "And I want it… all of it"

"All in good time sweetheart, but first I'm gonna make you fucking scream" he laughed cockily as he kissed a trail down past her breasts, stopping to nip at her hip bones with his teeth before continuing his journey south until he reached her heat. Nudging her legs aside he opened her up to him, her wet pussy on show for him to see. "Fuck Darlin… you're pussy is beautiful. I bet it tastes so damned sweet too" he smiled as he looked up into her eyes, his tongue darting out to lick slowly along her folds, savouring the taste. "Mmmm… yes you fucking do. So damned sweet" he smiled as he continued to lap at her, loving the way she threw her head back in pleasure, her chest heaving as he worked her into a frenzy with his tongue. He could feel her body start to quiver and he slid one of his fingers down through her wetness before plunging into her tight wet core. "Shit Alayna… you're so fucking tight baby" he groaned at the feel of her wrapped around his digit.

"Oh god Negan…" she moaned as he continued to work her with both his tongue and his finger. After a few moments he added a second finger and was rewarded when she screamed out in pleasure, her back arching off the mattress.

"Mmm Darlin', I can feel how fucking close you are. Let go babe… come around my fingers. Let me taste your sweetness" he whispered before continuing to lick and suck at her clit, sending her over the edge.

"Fuck… Negan!" she screamed as she came at his touch, her head thrown back in pleasure as he lapped at her juices.

Crawling back up the bed he claimed her lips again in a passionate and desperate kiss. "I told you I'd make you fucking scream" he grinned cockily. She kissed him again as she grasped his cock in her hand guiding him to her entrance.

"I need you" she panted.

Slowly he pushed himself inside of her, stretching her as he buried his cock all the way in. He stilled for a moment allowing her to adjust as he peppered her neck with sweet kisses, his beard scratching delightfully at her milky skin. When he felt her grind against him he began to set a slow and steady pace. He was determined to make this last as long as possible.

"Oh shit Negan…" she panted as the feel of his huge cock reaching her sweet spot was almost too much to take and her body began to shudder.

"Coming again so soon… you must love my cock" he grinned.

"Fuck yes" she panted. "I fucking love your cock Negan"

"Shit Darlin…" he groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him. "I fucking love it when you say my name. Say it again" he demanded.

"Negan… fuck Negan!" she screamed as he brought her closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

"I want you to scream my name as I fill you up Darlin'"

"Please Negan… I want to feel all of you. Harder please" she begged.

He increased his pace as he thrust harder and deeper into her, her body convulsing violently beneath him as another orgasm claimed her body and she screamed his name as her pussy tightened around him. Unable to hold out anymore he gave a few more hard and deep thrusts before pulling out and spilling his seed all over her stomach. He pecked at her soft pink lips as they both came down from their highs. Grabbing up a nearby facecloth he cleaned his mess off her skin before rolling over and pulling her into him.

"I never want to leave this fucking bed again" he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I would be totally down with that" she giggled in reply. She didn't know if she would ever regain her memory, but in that moment she couldn't really care. She was happy to just be alive in a world gone to hell. And the fact that she was in the arms of a very handsome and charming man, well that was an added bonus.

* * *

 **I think I am going to finish this story here. I had a plan to further it, but I don't really have the time to dedicate to doing it justice. I hope you enjoyed it, and let's be honest some Negan smut is always a good end game! :)**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
